


Crime & Punishment

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femdom, Hand porn, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura's had enough of Jim's shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime & Punishment

Jim thinks he's cute, of course, with his constant little teases, his constant little _touches_, and Spock's too disciplined, or maybe just too _aware_ after the last time to make any comments about the Captain's behavior. But Nyota can see how much it's frustrating him, how agitated and tense he is when Jim brushes past Spock in a corridor wide enough for five abreast, when the Captain rests a hand on Spock's shoulder. It's not a cultural misunderstanding; Jim knows that Vulcans consider casual touch impolite and that these little glancing brushes are far more intimate than they would be between humans. He's just doing it to be cute, and Nyota's had enough.

"Lieutenant, what are you..."

"Shut up. _Captain_." Nyota glares at him, tied into chair in Nyota's quarters by the waist--and that was far easier than it had to be, but Jim's always had a bit of a thing for her and she wasn't above taking advantage. "You owe Mr. Spock an apology."

Spock steps into the room, frowning slightly. "Nyota, this is hardly necessary..."

"He's been taunting you," she hisses. "You know he has. He knows how much it gets to you when he touches you like that." Spock's eyes dart off to the side, and Nyota takes in his discomfort but doesn't back down. "It gets to _me_. I can feel it in you," she whispers, pressing her fingers to his cheek.

"Nyota..."

"Listen to me. I'm not angry at you," Nyota says firmly. Because she's felt the thrum, the tension of arousal between Spock and Jim in her bond with Spock, and she doesn't want him to misunderstand. "I'm _not_ angry with you. Your reactions are natural."

"I can control..."

"I know you can. And I know that our bond is sacred," Nyota adds in Vulcan, which she's pretty sure Jim doesn't understand beyond a passing knowledge of key diplomatic phrases. "Does he want you?"

Spock shifts his weight.

"Spock," she repeats quietly, still in Vulcan. "Does he want you?"

Spock nods.

"If you feel fear, stop," she instructs. "If he doesn't want..."

"What do you plan..."

She cuts him off, her lips over his, and his muscles relax slightly, his control slips. They don't do this in public, not outside of a crisis situation. She leads Spock to Jim by the hand.

"You don't know what he feels," Nyota murmurs in Standard, bending down next to Jim's chair, her lips at Jim's ear and her eyes on Spock. "When you tease him like you do. When you touch him like this." Her hand firmly wraps around Jim's wrist, leading Jim's hand up, to the small of Spock's back. Spock inhales sharply.

Jim closes his eyes.

"Or do you know?" Nyota continues. "Do you know profane it is to put your hands on him in public? Do you know how it drives him crazy to feel those touches and do nothing about it? Do you do it on purpose?" She moves his hand, laces their fingers together and guides Jim's palm up Spock's waist, to his chest. Up, up, and she can feel the tremor in their bond as Spock tries to control himself. Up as high as she can reach, and Jim's fingertips are brushing Spock's face. Spock makes a sound, almost a whimper, and turns his mouth to brush Jim's palm, closes his eyes and nuzzles Jim's palm. He shivers harder.

"Uhura," Jim whispers.

"Shhh."

Spock knows what she intends him to do, and if he finds it shameful, she does not feel that. He lifts his hands to Jim's and holds it in place. Nyota's hand slips away and Spock nuzzles against Jim's hand for another moment, his whole body taut. Then he lands unceremoniously in Jim's lap, and even Nyota's surprised. Spock straddles Jim's thighs and he rubs Jim's hand all over his face, down his chest. Jim seems to notice belatedly that he has two hands, and he lifts the other to Spock's hip, but Nyota hisses a low warning in Jim's ear.

"This isn't for you, Captain. You let him use you or you leave this room alone."

Jim makes a choked sound and he nods as Spock guides Jim's hand to his erection. His eyes open and he snarls, something passing between them that Nyota only feels in echoes as she watches Spock rut against Jim's hand. She's not jealous, because what she and Spock have is not something that can be broken, but she is curious. It's a trait she shares with Spock, curiosity, and she watches without embarrassment as Spock takes the tension of the past few weeks of glancing touches out on Jim, as Jim sits captivated and watches Spock get himself off. Nyota's something of an expert in Vulcan culture, but even she doesn't understand everything that's significant in this--the intimacy of the hands, she knows, and she wonders if Spock only feels simple pleasure in this or if there's a kind of shame in it, a delicious trespass on a taboo when he rubs Jim's fingers against his cock. She couldn't blame him for that, as she knows that kind of delicious shame intimately, feels it whenever Spock penetrates her ass, his fingers stroking her clit and his mouth on her neck. Or it could just be the pure sensation, the combination of nerve endings and touch telepathy, the unique gift that makes emotion a physical thing. She wonders what the Captain feels like from this perspective, if the rash arrogance of youth combined with Jim's blatant sexuality make Spock's nerves tender with an extra layer of want. Later, she'll ask him.

For now, she's watching Spock climax, and then she's bodily shoving him away from the Captain, pressing her whole body against his as they slam into a wall, kissing him fiercely. She wants this moment of emotional vulnerability for herself, she wants Spock to feel her and know how excited she is. And she wants Jim Kirk to see what he can't have, because this wouldn't be a lesson without it. She tugs Spock towards the door, to his own more spacious quarters, leaving the Captain erect and still tied at the waist. He can get himself out of that jam, she's confident. For the time being, she has something else to take care of.


End file.
